


on this day (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married, pre wedding jitters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Brienne sursaute quand Sansa pose ses mains sur les siennes.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	on this day (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Brienne sursaute quand Sansa pose ses mains sur les siennes. "Je suis désolée, ma Dame," soupire-t-elle, avec un léger rire nerveux.

Sansa secoue sa tête avec un sourire, se redressant pour jeter un dernier regard sur l’armure polie de Brienne. "Tu es belle, seigneur Brienne," la rassure-t-elle, serrant gentiment les mains moites sous les siennes. "Tu sembles sortie d’un rêve et tout va bien se passer."

Ses mots ne semblent pas calmer Brienne, quand soudainement elle se souvient de la note qu’elle gardait dans sa manche. "Peut-être que cela te fera changer d’avis," dit Sansa, la tenant vers elle.

Brienne avale avec peine, regardant rapidement vers la porte et la cacophonie de la célébration dans l’allée. Elle la prend, la déplie et ses yeux passent sur les mots. L’arrêt de sa respiration résonne dans le silence de la chambre, et Sansa voit Brienne se calmer.

"Merci, ma Dame," dit Brienne, rangeant la note. Une part de Sansa veut demander ce qui était écrit, mais certaines choses n’appartiennent qu’aux amants.

La trompette sonne depuis la cour juste quand Podrick frappe à la porte, souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. "Es-tu prête ?" demande Sansa.

"Plus que jamais." Brienne s’incline, se préparant mentalement et se tournant pour sortir.

Sansa la suit, prenant place avec sa famille alors que Brienne se prépare à sortir de l’ombre vers la douce lumière du printemps, et droit vers Jaime Lannister qui se tient, souriant, les yeux attendri alors qu’il attend sa fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
